This document relates to delivery of advertisements along with digital contents such as digital videos, including techniques and systems related to delivery of digital contents and advertisements in connection with digital video recorders.
Services for providing various digital contents such as digital videos are often accompanied with advertisements because advertisements can be a significant source of revenue to content or service providers. Therefore, content or service providers prefer that viewers watch or listen to advertisements presented along with their contents such as digital video contents. However, certain users often would rather watch the program itself and skip the advertisement. Those and other opposing interests with respect to advertisements have led to development of various technologies for delivering advertisements while reducing or minimizing skipping of the advertisements by users. For example, some content or service providers have begun embedding advertisements into their content, or deployed other technologies that make it hard to remove advertisements or skip past the ads. Many consumers prefer to buy digital video recording equipment that provides control to skip past advertisements.